When a developer, small business, or medium business owner wants to sell a product or service, typically, the owner places an ad in a newspaper, on television, on the radio, on eBay, or on Craig's List, for example. This type of advertising, tends to be broad in nature and provides advertisements to those who are not interested in the advertised product or service. Also, this type of advertising misses some of those who are interested in the product or service. Further, this type of advertising typically is not provided when the product of service is most needed or wanted by potential consumers.